Facades
by magsaure
Summary: Edward/Jacob. Jacob is daydreaming in class and remembers a fond memory regarding himself and the Cullens. Set after Breaking Dawn. Update: Edward has picked Jacob up and they head to the Cullen mansion...
1. Chapter 1

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon."

Jacob Black had always hated Shakespeare, never really seen why exactly he'd needed to read it in class and had always gotten by with not reading them by using someone's tenuous connection to the internet to get the information necessary to pass the test.

Now, though, he was stuck. It seemed like the entire tribe had failed the last quiz on Act I of _Romeo and Juliet _miserably and their teacher wanted to impress upon them the knowledge of the great William Shakespeare.

"Who cares about some dead honky?" Embry muttered and Jacob bit back a laugh. Their teacher looked at them with narrowed eyes and continued to read:

"It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!"

Jacob closed his eyes and ran his hands through his ebony hair before laying his head down on the desk. The fake wood felt cool against his cheek, as cool as the woods outside of the Cullens' mansion. He imagined that he was there, with Nessie and Bella on their porch, enjoying the cool Washington spring. His mind created Bella's soft brown hair and her gentle features to produce a context for his fantasy before passing over to his favorite memory of Renesmee. Her features, a miniature of her mother's, shone at him in the light of the oft disappeared sun. Surprisingly, it had been bright that day, and the entire Cullen family sparkled like rich diamonds from ___Côte d'Ivoire. _Renesmee's eyes gleamed with the love that she and Jacob shared and her pretty white dress – one of Alice's newfound discoveries from a Project Runway castoff – danced in the breeze.

Jacob himself was sitting in the grass below them and playing with Renesmee's feet, enjoying the sound that her patent leather Mary Jane shoes made as he clacked the heels together. He could see from the look in her luminous eyes that she enjoyed the game as well, and she reached out a hand to gently touch his face (Jacob was glad he'd made sure to shave earlier that day) and express her joy.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

Jacob's mind continued to wander as his teacher continued in her dull monotone. He knew that he loved the young girl with all of his heart, could feel the taut strings of his soul ring with hers in a beautiful melody. He could see the future that they would have together and embraced it almost wholeheartedly. He knew that the tribe was expecting him to follow through with his imprint, and he would do as all of them – himself included – believed to be right.

Yet there was a small, traitorous part of him that hungered for someone else, someone who had been his worst enemy in every way before and now who he had a burgeoning connection with.

That same day, in that same memory, Edward Cullen stepped out of the porch and handed Jacob a glass of lemonade. Alice always kept some in their (formerly useless) refrigerator for any of the pack, and Jacob, like always, accepted eagerly. But something was different – this time, when Edward handed him the glass, their fingers touched. Jacob almost dropped the Waterford tumbler at the contact. Not because of the cool granite of Edward's fingertips, but because of the shock that they sent through Jacob's system, straight to his heart. He quickly remembered Edward's remarkable ability then and muttered a thanks to the other man, hoping that he would not realize what Jacob's true thoughts were. Edward then rolled his eyes and sat next to his wife and child, cupping his face in his palm.

It had only been weeks ago when Jacob had been thinking about his future, now that he knew he had one, what with the death of the Volturi and his imprinting on Renesmee. He imagined himself in a tuxedo (knowing Alice it would be Armani) and pictured his future wife walking up towards him. He knew that she would resemble Bella closely, and pictured Edward's sharp cheekbones and wide set eyes in her face. Yet despite the fact that he knew this – knew it to be the truth – he couldn't ever feel fully content with his fantasy. He never understood why until that moment when he reached for the glass and his fingers connected with Edward's.

Fireworks exploded in his mind and then traveled to his heart and then farther down…

There were times that Jacob hated being a teenage boy, and that moment was one of them. He quickly excused himself and ran to the bathroom (another item in the Cullen household that had once been useless but was not anymore, if the smell of bleach could be taken as a sign), closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall, opposite the oak door.

This wasn't fair! He thought, swallowing harshly. He had loved Bella once upon a time, he loved Renesmee now (or the woman she would come to be), and he had crushes on girls in the past (he was too shy sometimes to talk to them, but those feelings were there, dammit). He ran his hands over his face and down his chest, wishing they were colder. He wanted to choke as he thought of the golden eyes that had gazed at him so disdainfully before and now somewhat tolerated him. He wanted to feel Edward's razor-sharp cheekbones instead of his own and he wanted… He wanted to feel the other man's stone body hard against him, pushing him against the wall and moaning softly in his ear. Jacob reached down, felt the cool metal button of his pants and flicked it open, wanting to reach a hand down there…

The door opened suddenly and Jacob, in all of his shock, didn't move. It was possibly the worst thing he could have done. There he stood, hand partially down his pants, breathing heavily, pupils dilated, with the worst thoughts going through his mind – and there stood Edward Cullen. His eyes flared with anger and he stepped into the small room quickly and shut the door.

"Do you have any idea –" and while his tone was quiet it was still deadly "-that my _wife_ and _child_, the latter of which you have imprinted on and are going to marry, are in the next room?"

Jacob's jaw dropped and he tried to think of some way to get out of this situation, any way, but his mind currently wasn't getting as much blood flow as was necessary to outthink Edward Cullen.

"I, uh…" he stuttered, slowly pulling his hand away from his pants. "I…"

"And didn't you remember?" the angry vampire challenged, taking a step closer. "I can read your thoughts, _dog_. I heard exactly what you were thinking, word for word. And I know exactly what you are planning on doing in here."

"I…uh… at least it's not Bella I'm thinking of?" Jacob mumbled, wondering if he could run from Edward. His wolf form was not going to happen at the moment, but if he could only get some peace and take care of this-

"I heard that as well, you know," Edward said, but this time he did not look as threatening with his head cocked to the side. He looked at Jacob and pursed his lips. Jacob wanted to die at that moment, simply die from embarrassment as the (much) older man examined him meticulously (as he did everything) before placing a hand on the white wall behind his head.

"I suppose this entire situation is my fault, though," Edward mused as he drew closer to Jacob, his tone transforming from deadly to seductive. "I had no idea of your feelings, though… I might have had Jasper take you the glass instead. Then again, he wouldn't be interested in dark meat… Unlike myself."

Jacob's pupils dilated even more as Edward came closer before the vampire covered his lips with his own in a bruising kiss. Jacob's back hit the wall hard enough to leave marks as the other man pushed himself on top of him, his hands grasping everywhere. Jacob knew that the vampire was strong, but it was nothing compared to this. The women he had loved before had always been fragile, submissive, but for this moment, for the first time in his life, Jacob Black was not the dominant figure in the relationship. Edward, reading his thoughts, slipped his fingers around Jacob's wrists and held them above the werewolf's head, mimicking a set of handcuffs.

"I won't tell them if you won't," the vampire promised before pulling back and giving Jacob a second to take a deep breath before covering his mouth again. This time, Edward opened the younger man's mouth gently before forcing his tongue in. Jacob moaned in appreciation as he tried to imitate Edward's movements, wished he could move his hands as his hips suddenly jerked in approval and admiration.

Soon, far too soon for Jacob, Edward pulled away and released his hands, which were already turning a dark purple from his ironclad grip.

"I hope that gives you enough for a better fantasy next time," Edward said and his grin was, Jacob noted, positively _wolfish_. "Please feel free to share it with me, any time."

Jacob was speechless and the vampire smirked at him. "I told Bella and Renesmee that you were ill," he continued. "Try to keep up the façade, Jacob. I'd hate to see a mere _child_ rip you into pieces. Of course, as her father, I would have to destroy you myself for breaking her heart."

"I wouldn't expect any less," Jacob said dazedly as Edward backed away from him.

Jacob blinked at the other man as he opened the door and left the bathroom, trying to get his breathing under control. Damn vampire!

"Jake!" came the muttered voice of Quil. Quil? Quil hadn't been there that day, and what the hell was he doing in the bathroom. Jacob felt his shoulder shake. "Jake!"

"I didn't do it!" Jacob shouted as he jerked awake from his desk.

The entire class looked at him in surprise and Quil's hand quickly dropped from his shoulder. Their teacher had an exasperated look on her face.

"Jacob Black, I do not appreciate you falling asleep in my class, though I am glad that you are innocent of any crimes," she said sarcastically. "However, that is not what I was calling your name for. Your uncle is here and says that you are needed immediately at home. Even though I have never heard of him before…"

"Who?" Jacob asked, still fuzzy from the dream and rubbing his eyes. "My uncle?"

"Yes," his teacher repeated, even more irritated now. "A Mr. Edward Cullen. He says that you are needed to continue working on the façade…"


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob followed Edward out of the office and into the Volvo, completely frustrated with the other man. He hadn't said a word to him after collecting him from the secretary (who had promptly swooned when the vampire offered her a few platitudes about how horrible he felt about taking Jacob out, but they did have a lot of work to do on the house after the last torrential rain and all). Jacob had never really understood why exactly women felt like fainting around the other man. He had always become more riled up and ready to fight and –

"And that's exactly why I like you, _dear_ Jacob," Edward cut in as Jacob watched the needle rise higher and higher on the speedometer. Jacob tried to ignore how the small car seemed to go past realistic speeds and instead wondered what kind of shocks Edward had had installed on it. "Women are so… frail. They can't think for themselves, they can't do anything for themselves. They're weak beyond belief. You've seen this."

"Yet you still married Bella," Jacob mused as he stared at the frothy green shapes outside of the car. This fast, it was impossible to decide what exact kind of trees or moss he was seeing.

"She was – is – an anomaly. I can't read her thoughts, as you know. She is… appealing in that regard," Edward said softly and right then, the sun hit him, making his skin sparkle like the five carat diamond on his wedding ring, imported straight from Angola. "Haven't you wanted what you can't have?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing here?" Jacob shot back, smirking at the vampire. He almost lost himself in the other man's molten gold orbs then and immediately looked away, trying with difficulty to keep his cool. "I'm supposed to marry your daughter, if I recall correctly."

"Yes, your imprint was on my daughter," Edward said. "I was destined to marry Bella. Yet it is all semantics when you are immortal. Eternity is long, after all."

"I'm not immortal like you. Renesmee will outlive me."

"True," Edward said, and then pressed down on the gas pedal. The needle came even farther across the speedometer, dipping like a disheartened boy past the final number on the dial.

They continued then, lapsing into silence, with Edward's chuckles the only noise inside of the car until they arrived at the Cullen mansion.

"Here?" Jacob asked as he stumbled out – dammit, he could be just as graceful as Edward, he could – of the car. "But what about-"

"Alice and Bella are in Italy," Edward said, then smirked, and Jacob felt his heart race faster. "The fashion shows in Milan are beginning, and you know how Bella is about clothing. If Alice wasn't there to help her, she wouldn't buy anything. Besides, she hasn't learned how to accent her newfound beauty yet. Renesmee is with them. Apparently she has charmed everyone. You should be proud."

The door opened and Jacob's eyes widened as Carlisle stepped out, his blond hair gleaming in the sun and his golden eyes sparkling seductively as they landed on Edward.

"You're late, son," he said, his lips quirking into that familiar Cullen smirk. "Enjoy yourselves. I've got to get out to the hospital for an emergency. I won't be back for quite awhile."

"Of course… _Father_," Edward replied silkily and the two men locked gazes for a moment while Jacob's heart raced even faster. The youngest man ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip, somewhat uncomfortable with the mood between the father and son.

Edward laughed softly then and made his way up into the house, with Jacob quickly following after an unreadable look from Carlisle. He shut the door and Edward turned around, his motions too quick for a human and licked his lips deliberately before lightly biting them.

"We're not actually related, you know," Edward responded, taking a step closer to Jacob. "My mother begged him to make me a vampire when I was dying of the Spanish influenza, but he had other reasons as well."

"You called him Father…" Jacob said, his eyes dilating quickly and his mouth drying.

"Only to play the role of the dutiful son," Edward retorted softly, his eyes locked on Jacob's mouth. "And I always fulfill any of his desires, like any responsible child would."

Jacob would have replied, wanted to say anything about this surprising new development, and in fact had opened his mouth to do so when Edward covered his mouth with his own, reaching inside with his tongue and Jacob felt like he was losing his grip on reality.

He pulled away for a second and lightly thumped the door behind him. "But…" he said as Edward caressed his neck with his mouth, "the door… it's glass, people can see…"

"There's no one here to see," Edward said as he began to open Jacob's shirt. "No one to hear you scream… or moan. Be as loud as you wish, my little wolf."

Jacob swallowed, determined to fight against the vampire's compelling words as his hands locked on to Edward's silk shirt.

"Try as hard as you want, but you can't resist," Edward continued, running his left hand down Jacob's newly-exposed chest. The diamond glinted against his dark skin. "No one can. Bella's moans are rather pretty, but yours… Yours are rough, strong… incredible. Be loud for me."

Jacob bit his lip, tried not to bite through as the other man's cold hand played with his belt buckle. His fingers suddenly ripped through the ivory shirt.

"It's okay," Edward said at Jacob's questioning glance. "It's just Fendi."

Edward pulled away then, smirking at him, and walked towards the Cullen family room. "You might as well follow," he said to Jacob, who pulled a tie off his wrist and quickly put his ebony locks into a thick ponytail. "You don't want me to become bored, do you?"

"You'd never be bored," Jacob retorted, walking into the room.

Edward shrugged from his position on the couch. "I make my own fun."

Jacob stood there, defiance flowing from his stance. Edward shook his head, amused.

"Come over here," the vampire invited. "I won't bite… unless you want me to."

Jacob swallowed deeply at the insinuation. "I'd prefer you didn't at all," he said and took a step forward. "What do you have in mind?"

"I've learned a lot from my one hundred years," Edward said and suddenly – too fast for Jacob's eyes – he reached over and yanked the werewolf onto the white couch. "You'll enjoy it."

He came down quickly then, his mouth darting from Jacob's throat to his mouth and all of the places in between. The other boy swallowed then and Edward pulled away, a slight pout to his perfectly formed, luscious rosy lips.

"You won't play my game?" he asked, then reached underneath the couch where he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and what looked – to Jacob's uninformed eyes – like small clothespins. "I'll make you, then."

The werewolf's eyes widened as the vampire hooked his cuffs on him and then around the lamp beside him.

"It's bolted down," Edward answered his thoughts. "Emmett's idea… We forget our… strength… sometimes, if you know what I mean."

Jacob was going to say that he wasn't sure he wanted to when Edward reached up with his fourth finger on his left hand and licked it thoroughly. He was about to release a slight moan at the sight until he saw Edward's growing smirk and his raised eyebrows. The vampire then ran said finger down his chest. Gravity and wetness caused his wedding ring to fall and spin around fingertip. Jacob swallowed at the sight.

The cold ring – the even colder finger – stopped at his nipple, causing it to peak like Mt. Everest (something he was sure that Edward had climbed in the past) and the vampire nodded approvingly before taking one of the clothespins and planting it there.

Jacob couldn't help himself then – he struggled with the handcuffs.

"They're titanium," Edward informed him smugly. "We've gotten them specially made because we kept breaking them."

Jacob's struggles didn't help as Edward repeated the process on his other side. The cold metal and the granite fingers caused him to become even more sensitive, and as Edward lightly pulled on the chain connecting them – he moaned loudly and shook somewhat, unable to control his reactions.

"Nice," Edward said, drawing one manicured nail down Jacob's chest as the werewolf shivered. "A few more of those and we might really have to repair the façade outside."


End file.
